Deeper Than The Sea
by Serenity Dinago
Summary: Long ago a kingdom lost it's king, queen and newborn princess but years later a prince from another kingdom found her again. this is a love story between a cold hearted prince and a lost princess.Kagome/hairum rated M so i can do what ever i want with


Declaimer: I do not own inuyasha just the ploy. I am also just doing this for fun

~Prologue~

Long ago, in the deepest part of the sea. Was a kingdom, and in that kingdom a princess was being born.

"Push My Lady I can see the head." Said the midwife, soon a loud slapping sound was heard fallowed by a little cry of a newborn.

"My Lady it is a girl! A princess, your kingdom will have princess!" gathering the crying baby in her arms the queen smiled.

"Takiko…" looking up the women now known was Takiko smiled at her husband.

"Look my darling a girl for our kingdom." The king smiled and hugged his wife looking at his little princess.

"What shall we name her."Uruki, my love I wish to name her Kagome."

"Bird in a cage, why do you wish to name our princess such a name." The queen looked down at her little girl.

"Because my love sense she is going to be the princess of the north sea.." The queen looked down sadly at her daughter.

"She will have to be graded most of her life, besides that I think Kagome is a pretty name." The king opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted as a guard came rushing in the room.

"My Lord the King of the Sothern sea has been spotted Origumo has been spotted and he is headed this ack.." the guard fell to his knee's and on to the floor.

"That will be all out of you." King Uruki pulled out his sword.

"Origumo what business do you have here." Origumo smirked and drew out his sword.

"I hear my darling Takiko has birthed a child, your child no less. Takiko may have lost her power as mother of the ocean but I still lust for her as my wife."

"You have a wife or have you forgotten about Kikyo who birthed your son Naraku." Origumo's smirk widened.

"Ah yes my son, he shall wed your dearest daughter and become king of the sea. Ash for Kikyo she was just a concubine who gave birth to my child, I would much rather have your wife." The sound of metal hitting metal was heard as two swords clashed.

"Takiko take Kagome and run!" Clutching the new born to her chest the queen cried.

"Uruki I can not leave you alone!"

"Kaede take the queen and run now!"

~ 3 hours later~

Panting Takiko and Kaede made it to shore. Magic swirled around them as legs appeared were tailfins once where.

"This way my lady." Kaede lead Takiko in to a house on the shore. But instead of fallowing Takiko bit her lip.

"Kaede, you are my most trusted servant and friend. I know what I and about to do is very selfish but I can not and will not leave Uruki to fight Origumo alone I must go back." She said handed the baby over to Kaede, taking the little babe in to her arms Kaede eye's looked panicked at the queen.

"But my lady what of princess Kagome?" Takiko walked to the shallow end of the water.

"My dearest Friend Kaede if I do not return I wish for you to raise Kagome here on the dry land as a normal human girl."

"But my queen!" Takiko turned around with her hand on her chest and walked to them. Takiko lifted the pendent her hand was clutched around and placed it in on her babies neck.

"Please Kaede for the sake of the Northern Sea Protect little Kagome and raise her as your own, I have faith in you."

"Oh lady Takiko…You have my word." Takiko smiled and kissed Kagome's head one last time before running in to. That was the last Kaede ever saw of Takiko or of Uruki. As Queen Takiko wished she raised Kagome as her own.

~20 years later in the Western sea kingdom~

"All rise for his royal highness prince Sesshomaru." Price Sesshomaru was as handsome as a prince could get or as any man of 20 years of age could get. He had flawless pail skin, long silver hair and golden eyes that marked his royalty, a long slander golden tail.

"Greetings price Sesshomaru."

"What is your status report on price Naraku." The servant gulped.

"Prince Naraku and his army has lay waist to all the major cities in the Northern Sea, how ever we lost sight of him as he entered the Red Sea." The servant said letting out a sigh.

"And what of the search for King Uruki and Queen Takiko's daughter?"

"Any leads that we had were false, however we are still on the search for the lost princess." Sesshomaru's eye's glanced over at the shivering servant as a tiny almost useable smirk graced his lips as he watched the servant shiver.

"You are dismissed." a loud booming sound could be heard as a guard raced in.

"My Prince, Prince Naraku has attacked the palace." The next thing the prince saw was blood of the guard who just informed him

"Yes and he is here for your highnesses head."

"Like I would willingly give you my head NARAKU!" Sesshomaru yelled as their swords clashed. For several hours they fought till they exhausted one another. Tired and panting Naraku Smirked.

"If I can not have your head then you may not have what is in it." With that said Naraku shot a large amount of magic at Sesshomaru blasting him far away.

~some where on land~

"Ponyo, Ponyo little first on a cliff by the sea….. Ren look there is lots of seaweed over there." yelled a little orange haired boy as both boy and girl ran over to it and started filling their pails till little Ren screamed.

"S-Shippo look a hand." Both children screamed alerting the women near by.

"Ren, Shippo what is it are you ok!" Yelled a dark brown headed women of 20 years as she ran to them.

"Miss Kagome Ren found a hand under the seaweed."

"Ren, Shippo go back to the house and stay with inuyasha till I come back and Shippo try not to feel him any more dog teats he already had three today." She said as she watched the children run to the sea side house. As calmly as she could walking up to the patch of seaweed with a stick Kagome removed it from what she now discovered was a mans body. A half naked man's body, alarmed she checked for a pulse not find one she started CPR on him. But when her lips touched his a little shock or electricity hit her lips. That did not stop her from continuing the CPR. With one last blow the man coughed up water and started breathing.

"Thank goodness."

A/n who is this man Kagome found why don't you stay with me and find out review it makes me get idea's!


End file.
